twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Characters
Information On This Designation Charaters that come under minor are typically only seen for a small amount of pages, some only appearing on a single page. * Backround charaters and mentioned only charaters with no specific name do not come under "Minor Characters", as such are left out of the Wiki all together. * A character must be mentioned or must speak in at least one line of dialogue if they make a physical appearance to be considered "Minor", perhaps even having a lot of significance to the plot, however if they are never referred to by an official name they cannot possess a individual page for themselves. * Characters who have only been mentioned should be identified as such within their section of this article, but not the section title. * If a character physically appears more than once, has at least one line of dialogue, and has been officially named, they may receive a dedicated page. Creation of a dedicated page for one of the below characters is largely dependent on the amount of canon information about the character. Humans Templar Cleric The Templar Cleric '''is a charater involved in a brief scene during Chapter 3 (pages 54 & 55) when Trace and Flora first arrive in the human city. The Cleric had black hair, brown eyes, fair skin and wore a hooded white robe embroidered with the Templar's mark. Before arriving at the city Flora had injured her foot running away from a misunderstanding with Trace and Keith, so when they arrived at the city Trace sought out the first form of healer he could find. Although originally hesitant to cooperate, after Trace revealed to him that he was the Grand Templar he quickly changed his tone. While operating on Flora he mentions that she is a very beautiful slave and would consider buying her however after a comment about her breasts being too small she quickly leaves to demand Trace to answer if he thinks they are too. Travel '''Travel is one of the guards in Edinmire under the command of Keiren and is tasked with helping put out the fires caused by the rogue "templar" Wolf Keidran. Un-named Edinmire Girl The Un-named Edimire Girl 'was a playmate of Flora and Keiren at a young age (appearing briefly on pages 112 and 407). She has fair skin and long purple hair. She hurt Flora's feelings one day by stating that she can't be included in their game of "House" because she's a Keidran. Later she can be seen running with Keiren along a roadside away from Flora in another game where Flora is pretending to chance them. Trace's carriage happend to be travaling down that same road at the same time, Flora waved at Trace and this would mark the first time they ever met, but years later neither seems to remember. Although some have speculated the girl to be a young Maren Taverndatter due to the similar purple hair and skin color it is likely false becuase she is still seen as a child when Trace seen as an adult, Maren is of similar age to Trace so therefore it isn't possible. Though the move from Edinmire to the unnamed village Trace and Flora first meet Maren in could simply be explained with her deciding to move, the fact that Maren doesn't recognize Flora (or likewise) can not. Keidran ''Natani and Zen's Parents '''Natani and Zen's Parents were presumably killed in an attack on Natani and Zen's village when they were young, leaving the two orphaned. Much how Trace attempted to resurrect Saria au Gruhen, Natani himself was desperate to have his parents back and created a dark magic spell, named "Heart's Desire", testing it on himself multiple times in attempts to restore his parents. The spell did not work however and could only bring back living images of what the affected rembers about the person they are trying to bring back. Natani had sadly forgotten her parent's faces and voices resulting in the spell's failure, forming only faceless forms of what his parents might of looked like. The Heart's Desire spell was used in the comic by Natani after he mentioned he could try it on Keith to bring back Laura for a time, but even though the image of Laura fully formed Natani revealed it was hopeless anyway and that the spell drains away the life force of the affected to continue, making the whole ordeal hopeless. Therie Sah-Van's Cousin Therie Sah-Van's Cousin '''appearance wise is a typical female tiger Keidran, covered in black, white and orange fur. She is seen wearing a purple and black dress during her first appearance when she is seen walking towards the centre of Edinmire, where the tiger peace meetings between the Tiger Clan and the human Templar are taking place. She and her friend Iris are in the middle of discussing rumours about humans when they are approached by Flora who asks them why they as wild Keidran would be in a human town. Unlike Iris Therie Sah-Van's Cousin is much less hostile towards Flora due to her seemingly domesticated appearance, even going as far as to tell Iris to stop being so mean. She is later seen again with Iris at the meetings themselves and then again watching on in fear as the Black Market Magic Guild attack the town disguised as the Templar. Basitin King Ravlen '''Ravlen is stated to have been King of the Basitins from Keith. He is never seen in person due to being deceased by the beginning of the comic. Nothing is known about his physical appearance except that he was a male Basitin. It is unknown how long he ruled but at least encompassed the year 221, yet it's also unknown who the direct successor for him was after his reign ended. http://twokinds.keenspot.com/comic/971/ Western Basitin Sisters These three Western Basitin Sisters 'are seen after Carver's teleportation spell is interfered with, causing him to appear on a beach within the West Bastadian Islands. They are dressed in typical Western Basitin cloth robes and have white tribal markings painted along their limbs. While two of the sisters have a shade of brown for fur color, brown being the normal color of both East and Western Basitins, the third sister actully has black fur which makes her the only known black furred Basitin. Apon meeting Carver they immediately hold him at spearpoint? demanding to know what he is doing on their island. Others/Unknown "''Tan-" 'Tan-' is a person of unknown species and gender (could have been Tanner, Tanya, or something else. Who knows but Tom) who has only been mentioned once in the comic and was apparently a very close friend of Maren Taverndatter. It is unclear what happened to him/her, but whatever happened to this character is, according to Red the reason for Maren's sometimes distant, sometimes emotional behavior.http://twokinds.keenspot.com/archive.php?p=842 Potential Identities Red shied away from discussing this character near Maren, indicating it was a sensitive subject, or that he may have had some hand in what happened. *Unknown Human who may have left or died. *Unknown Keidran who may have left or died. Ol' Rinehold '''Ol' Rinehold is a native of unknown species (likely Human), and currently mentioned only once, who has reported suspicious activity numerous times to the Edinmire guard. Much to their ironic frustration, he/she accurately reported suspicious wolven activity near the Riftwall East Tavern, which was ignored enough that the wolves could begin their attack in Chapter 18. Trivia *His history of there being no notable activity caused the guards to no believe him even when he was telling the truth, which alludes to the folk story "The Boy Who Cried Wolf." References Category:Characters